Phido
Zigzag's Avian Ally Phido is the pet-sidekick of ZigZag, and the tertiary villain of the animated film The Thief and the Cobbler. A mischievous bird, seeking prey, to satisfy his hunger, Phido is not completely loyal to his master, to the point he would eat him for his last meal. While not acquiring much fighting potential, he makes several appearances in the villains tournaments, usually under Zigzag's wing. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Introduction Phido was presented, alongside with his master ZigZag when he offered his services to the powerfull knight Ruber after the defeat of his previous master, King One-Eye in the consuming flames of the vizier Jafar. It is unknown what happened to the bird after the events of the first war. Maybe, with the death of his master, ZigZag, he lived long with his life and not having concern about the war. Non Disney Villains Tournament Fired During The Stage ZigZag travels to the palace of Rameses in Egypt, along with his bird sidekick, and suggests to the pharaoh to join forces with the Mighty One-Eye's army. To test about the wizard's power, Rameses puts Zigzag into a challenge, along with the High Priests of Egypt, Hotep and Huy, to play games of magic and illusions. As they test their abilities by summoning smoke creatures to live, the High Priests watched Phido in the stage and used the opportunity to kill him by throwing fire on him. It is unknown if the fire killed him or not, due to the fact that he didn't make an appearance in the other fights of the war. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Phido becomes witness of the resurrection ritual of Imhotep, performed by the High Priests, Hotep and Huy, alongside with his master, bringing the mummy back to life. Phido does not make another appearance in the war, leaving it's fate unknown. Heroes Vs Villains War Failure Order Phido makes his appearance in this war, as he is seen, along with his master, ZigZag, meeting up with Jafar. Jafar orders ZigZag to capture Jasmine for Maleficent and Mok Swagger. While the rhyme sorcerer agreed, Iago wasn't sure about ZigZag and Phido's skills, though it is heard by Phido. Nevertheless, they manage to grant an audience with the princess of Agrabah at the palace of the Sultan, though returned with empty hands, after being driven out by the Sultan, Aladdin, and the royal guards. Ignited by Good Magic In the later fights, ZigZag, in the side of Maleficent, strikes in the tower of Avatar, on purpose to capture the remain wise folks and heroes. ZigZag and Phido confront the the three fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. Flora uses her wand to cast a fire spell at Phido, burning his tail. Despite his short injury, Maleficent's allies manage to capture many heroes back to Maleficent's fortress, though later Maleficent sends them to the Horned King's castle. A Strike at the Heroes Phido is later seen in Maleficent's fortress, when Maleficent decides to strike against the remain heroes, through he wasn't involved in the battle against the heroes. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Animal Villans Category:Henchmen Category:Movie Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Team Evil Magic Category:King One-Eye's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Saluk Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Thief and the Cobbler Villains Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vs Hotep and Huy Category:The One-Eyes Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Background Villains Category:Familiars Category:Living characters Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Category:Background Characters